At a development site of a vehicle, many sensors may be attached to various parts of the vehicle (see Patent Literature 1). Since the sensors of Patent Literature 1 are connected to a data collection device with signal lines, a worker needs to spend a lot of effort to arrange the signal lines between the sensors and the data collection device.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a technique for wirelessly communicating data acquired by a sensor to a data collection device. According to the technique of Patent Literature 2, it is not necessary to carry out work to arrange signal lines between the sensor and the data collection device.